Persona 4: CYBER END
by unrated360
Summary: Yu is back. After seeing visions of possible future he wakes up in Inaba. He has no memory of how he got there or why weird things are happening to him. A new threat far worse than the shadows is coming. Yu will have to uncover the truth before his time runs out and everyone around the world dies.


Persona 4: CYBER END

I do not own any of the persona games or any character except for "Enix"

This is a cross over fanfiction I'm sorry if you get upset with the crossover I have chosen but give the story a chance.

ARC 1 CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1.1

It has been several months since Yu and the others had saved the TV world and Inaba. Life had seem to return to normal. The people went on with their lives but they would never forget the case of of the murderer Adachi. The police never could fully explain how he had committed the crimes but Adachi none the less had confessed and was labeled insane.

Yu had moved back to the city with his parents to finish high school but things were about to make a turn for the worse...

 _ **Boy, true dangers lie ahead. You do no belong here. Go back. Return balance. GO BACK! RETURN BALANCE! YOU DO NOT BELONG! THE SHADOWS ARE COMING! THEY NOT OF THIS WORLD. YOU NOT OF THIS WORLD. NOT OF THIS WORLD! NOTHING IS SANE, RETURN BALANCE. YOU ARE NOT HIM. YOU ARE NOT CHOSEN.**_

Yu had no idea where he was he saw a vast green field with trees all over the place. He looked around and like nothing his vision began to give out like a old television set losing the signal. He saw in static as if his brain was cutting out the signal to his eyes. There was no fog and there were no TV studio like equipment around. He was sure he wasn't in the TV world.

Soon his vision was only static and he couldn't see a thing. Soon his vision showed glimpses of the velvet room. Soon he was getting a clear picture of what was in front of him as if his eyes had finally found a working signal to his brain. He was in the velvet room. But Igor and Margaret weren't present. The velvet room looked to be in shambles, as if someone had come in and destroyed all the furniture and glass. The Seats were torn to shreds with stuffing and foam sticking out. The wine glasses were all shattered on the ground. The roof exterior of the vehicle was torn apart as well and a few of the windows were broken.

Yu was speechless, who could have done such a thing? What happened to Igor and Margaret? As he asked these questions his vision started to go back into static. He was confused as to what he saw. Was he really in the velvet room or was his seeing a vision. As his vision turned into static he began to see bits of Inaba.

When he finally got a clear picture of Inaba he didn't see the small busy happy town he once lived in for a whole year. He saw a town of despair, ruins, death. He could hear screaming in the distance. The streets were covered in the blood of the dead. He heard the roars of a monster in the distance.

"SHADOWS"

He tried to summon his persona but he couldn't. He watched in horror as everyone were all being killed by a dark figure he couldn't make out. When he tried to get a look at the shadow his vision would turn to static. Soon however a familiar voice was heard behind him.

It was Yosuke. He was holding on to his arm as blooding was flowing down it with half of his selve from his jacket was torn off. He walked over to the monster with blood in his face. His expression of of anger and rage but the look of his body showed he didn't have much left in him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM, ALL OF THEM"

The dark figure turned towards Yosuke. Yu tried to charge the monster or stop Yosuke but it was no good. He couldn't physically touch Yosuke or even get near the figure without his vision going out. The monster just used some kind of energy based attack that knocked Yosuke to the ground causing to slide on the concrete for about 10 feet. Yu ran over to Yosuke. Yu wanted to help so badly but there was nothing he could do. This whole scenario was just a really bad vision or dream.

However as Yu was beginning to cry Yosuke looked at him as he was crying out.

"Boss. You made it"

Yu's eyes widen as he realized Yosuke called out to him. He couldn't see him before but now he could.

"Yosuke, please hold on."

"GO BACK!"

Yosuke cried out as he faded away. Yu's vision returned to static...

"NO, WAIT! GO BACK! GO BAACCKKKK!"

Yu began to cry as he fell to his knees. He had no idea where he was. He knew he was in a void because all he could see was static. Dream or not this was much too real and it tore him apart. Yu was receiving visions of his past in Inaba and the visions of Inaba in ruins. He could hear voices in his head.

 _ **GO BACK! YOU DO NOT BELONG! YOU HERE, NO BALANCE! YOU HERE, YOU WILL NOT WAKE UP! YOU DO NOT BELONG. BALANCE MUST COME BACK. SHADOWS ARE THE BEGINNING. SOON THE SHADOWS WILL FALL AND ONLY DARKNESS WILL BE. GO BACK!**_

Soon Yu woke up. He found himself face first into the pavement in front of the gas station at the shopping district in Inaba. It looked up and he saw a tear like light in front of him that resembled a door way. Soon it disappeared. He look up and saw a crowd of people surrounding him whispering rumors of what happened or who he was. Soon the local police showed up and sure enough Dojima was also there. He looked puzzled and confused. Yu got to his feet and dusted himself off. The police broke up the crowd and told everyone the situation was handled and there was nothing to see.

Dojima spoke to the officers and assured them he would handle the matter from here on out. Yu didn't know how he arrived to Inaba. He tried to remember but had to memory of anything past the point of him returning home to his parents. Dojima walked over to Yu and gave him a stern look.

"START EXPLAINING"

Yu was dazed as soon as Dojima and soon he grew light headed and faint. He fell to the ground. Dojima rushed to check on him. Dojima checked on him, as he examind the boy a beeper like watch on his wrist began to go off. Dojima looked examined it. The device just said, START!


End file.
